Things can happen so fast
by KittyScarlet
Summary: warning this is crappy! JakexLeah kinda AU, Leah is in the woods just trying to get her mind off stuff, when Jacob, who was walking in the woods looking for a place to drink his stolen beer, decides to bug her, what will this lead to? rated for bad words!


**Woweth, I haven't wrote for a loooong time… aren't I a loser? I can't even finish a full-length story so I'll write a one-shot for Twilight woohoo yay! Ok! Soes this is about Jake and Leah chyaknow? It might have BD spoilers I'm not sure, alls I got is the plot so far… Yeah and this story contains some strong language, its kinda AU and Leah is only two years older then Jake, not four. **

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin' but the plot…**

**Normal POV**

Leah sighed, walking into a clearing in the middle of the woods, _this will have to do, _she thought as she set her iPod and the speakers she had down.

**Leah POV**

I turn on my iPod, plug in the speakers and flick through the songs until I get to Disarm by the Smashing Pumpkins.

I sigh and say "I'm _such_ a loser! Everyone is out but Sam's stupid, depressed, bitchy ex-girlfriend because she can't stand being with 'happy' people!" I moan and sit down on the grassy floor of this forest.

"Way ta put yourself down, Clearwater," I hear a voice from behind me, or was it from somewhere else? I have no clue, so I glare off into the distance.

"Who's there?" I call, I don't know that either and I don't care, they _will_ go the hell away.

"Guess," The not-so-mysterious voice says; I'd know _his_ infuriating voice anywhere.

"Go away, Black!" I say groaning, that kid can get very annoying sometimes, even know he's not really a 'kid' to me because I'm only two years older then him but that's beside the point, he need to get outta here, fast.

"Ummmm, no," is his genus response as he reveals all but his left arm to my sight.

"Why not? You want to spend time with me?" I ask sarcastically.

"I want to spend time bugging you!" He replies cheerfully. What an annoying little bastard.

"Well aren't you just a fucking ray of sunshine!" I say angrily I am _not_ in the mood for his bullshit.

"Actually no, I'd rather spend my time annoying you then face my own screwed up problems."

"Oh, well then maybe we sit here and have a chat about our fucked up relationships and problems, m'kay?" I say in a very fake too cherry voice.

"Well we could do that… Or, we could get drunk as fuck!" He said moving his left arm from behind his back, revealing a six pack of some kind of beer.

"First, where'd you get that? Second, why are willing to share it with _me_? And third, really think that's enough?" Jacob laughed at my last question, for some reason I liked the sound.

"Well, I stole it from my dad, that wasn't hard, he has so much he won't even notice this," he said motioning to the beer, "umm, I'm not really sure I guess because… your out here and being drunk alone isn't fun. At all. And no it is not enough but whatever, I'm still drinking it," he paused looking kind of hopeful "you in?"

"Sure, sure" I reply. After a split second I realise what I just said, "damn," I say, and he laughs, oh what a beautiful sound!

"So, got any good songs on your iPod?" he asks going over to it, right now it's on Seventeen Forever by Metro Station.

"Well that was random enough."

"Yup."

"Weirdo."

"Look whose talking, female werewolf." After that I was silent for a minute, that kinda hurt though I know it was just a joke, and beside it came from _Jacob_.

"Err, sorry if that kinda hit below the belt..." he said, then went on is a, weird, kind of childish voice, "I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?"

I just laugh, shake my head and mutter "loser."

"I know, I'm a loser, in love with a girl who loves a _bloodsucker_, for frig sakes."

"So, at least she didn't fall in love with your cousin, who also happens to be your best friend."

**Jacob POV**

Dang it, Leah's upset...kinda, I groan, tonight I will not think about Bella, and Leah won't think about Sam, I'm making up my mind about that right now. I go over to Leah's iPod and start looking for a song… sweet she has it on here! I drank it up full volume, which is pretty damn loud I might add, and walk over to her as I start humming the music under my breath. Leah's looking at me weirdly, funny I never really noticed how damn beautiful her eyes were, I mean they are positively gorgeous! Uhh, well anyway the song I put on was Never Too Late by Hedley. As the lyrics start I sing along and take Leah's hands in mine, pull her up to me and start dancing with her. As it get to the 'broken hearts' lyric I scream it at the top of my lungs, which is as well, pretty damn loud.

"You sure you're not drunk already?" she asks me.

"No, just in a rather hyped up mood, why?"

"I see… no reason, you just seem really random and even stupider then usual."

"Thanks," I reply drying "you are putting a bit of a damper on my mood, but with a combination of beer and me, we can fix that."

"Oh, great."

"It is isn't it?"

She just shakes her head and laughs, my Lord she has a beautiful voice, almost as beautiful as her eyes, and she smells pretty too. I'm staring at her perfect, beau- wait WHAT? Am I REALLY thinking this about Leah Clearwater? Seriously? Wow… but I can't have _imprinted _or anything, that impossible, I would have noticed, then again Sam said normally you don't know until you look into her eyes, I have never looked into Leah's before now… Ok, so if I'm in love with her she must feel the same way as I do, right? What if she doesn't…?

**Leah POV**

"Leah…" Jake says slowly, he had looked deep in thought a second ago now he has a weird look on his face.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Wanna have a beer now?" I have a feeling that not what he was going to say, but I don't push it. Love like This by Natasha Bedingfield comes on. Why do I even have this song on my iPod?

"Sure, sure," I say smirking, that time I said it on purpose.

He shakes his heard and laughs as he tosses me a beer and opens his own.

I go over to my iPod and put it to All Good Things by Nelly Futardo.

"Very uplifting song, Leah" Jake say.

"Isn't it, Jake?" Whoa, since when was he 'Jake' to me? Oh well…

"Come on, let's dance."

"Uh, ok, I guess."

After dancing with Jacob, and him singing along to piss me off though truthfully he's not that bad of a singer, we sit down on the grass

"Well, you've heard me sing now can I hear you?" after getting no response from me, he pulls the puppy dogs eyes "Please, Leah" he wines I don't know why but I have to give him what he wants, I just need to.

"Ugh fine, I'll sing the next song that comes on," the next song that came on was Once Upon a Broken heart by The Beu Sisters, "damn it, a love song." But I sing it anyway, because I know all the lyrics to it… and Jake wants me to.

Once I'm done singing the song I wish could be my life, Jake leans over and, KISSES ME?! W.T.F… I find myself kissing him back, and my arms locking around his neck as his arms wrap around my waist. The kiss was gentle but passionate, and neither one of us wanted it to end, but we had to breathe.

"Wow, you're being extremely random tonight aren't you?" I ask him, he laughs then kisses me again; I laugh against his lip then kiss him back, at this moment the only think going through my head is the fact that I love Jacob Black.

**Jacob POV**

I'm getting the feeling Leah knows we imprinted on each other because she's kissing me back and, damn it, she's a good kisser! As I pull away, I hear her whisper something but I'm so dazed I didn't hear her.

"What was that?" I ask her in a whisper.

"I love you," she says louder.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you've got to say?" I'm not sure is she's teasing or mad; maybe it's a mixture of both.

"No, I also would like to say I love you, too Leah."

"Good," she says then pulls my lips back down on her, I don't object to her action in the least.

After a few soft kisses, we basically start to full-on make-out. And after that's, unfortunately, over with she pulls away and asks me "Jacob, I was once really hurt by a guy, so I need to know that you really love me and will never hurt me ok?" As if by some sort of fate the song Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens comes on.

"I swear to you Leah Clearwater, I will never hurt you. Ever," 'Tis the truth, I am positive we've imprinted and I see the way Quil is around Claire and Sam is around Emily, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt the gorgeous girl in my arms.

"Ok, I just wanted to be sure," she says snuggling into my chest; I wrap my arms rather protectively around her.

"And I won't ever hurt you either," I completely trust her, back to the imprinting thing; I know neither she nor I won't ever get hurt, by one another that is.

Leah POV

As I sit here in Jake's arms I can't help but wonder what the others will think…

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Leah?"

"What do you think the others will think of our love?"

"Ah, who cares anyway? Maybe they will be freaked, hopefully they will be. I know Quil and Embry will most defiantly laugh at us, no not us, me." I laugh at the last part, and he's right who cares, "anyway we don't need to worry about that tonight, because tonight is just about you and me, ok?"

"Sure, sure," I mumble into his chest, before now I didn't notice how tired I am.

"If you're tired, I can take you back to your house," he offers, Jake can be so sweet sometimes.

"No, I want to stay here," I whine, I really don't want to be out of his arms. So I Wait by Sarina Paris is plating in the background, wow random song I forget why I even put this song on my iPod…

"Oh, c'mon, you can't be very comfortable here, if you want we can go to my house and you can sleep there," aw, it's so cute how he's concerned for me.

"Fine," I mutter, "You know, we still have four cans of beer left,"

"And you said that I was being random tonight," he laughs, then gets up with me still in his arms, gets my mp3 player and starts running, I'm not sure which way his house is but I think he's going the right way…

In a little while we are at his house, he puts me down, opens the front door and we creep in, I don't think his father will wake up but, it's fun to act stupid like this. When we reach his room, he opens the door gently, it creeks a little but not enough to make much of a noise. When we are inside he starts to laugh quietly, then lies down on one side of his small bed and I crawl in next to him. Today I woke up and hated almost everyone in my life, including Jacob, now I like almost everyone and love Jacob, weird how so much can happen in a short time.

"I love you," he whispers to me.

"Love you, too," I mumble putting my arms around his lower waist and my head on his chest. In only a few minutes I fall asleep, but the last thought that went through my head was, _best night of my effing life. _

**The end… I think I'm gonna leave it at that, I might add on sometime, but don't count on it. And I know it's a pile of crap but I don't care, I wrote most of it from 12:30 till 2:00 at night, then my mom came in and told me to go to sleep, she would've been pissed but she was half-asleep herself, oh and i know it's really short too, but it is a SHORT story, if you want you can review...**


End file.
